This invention relates to a coin packaging machine, particularly to a device for guiding coins from a coin passage into an accumulating cylinder for use in a coin packaging machine of the type in which a predetermined number of coins are accumulated or stacked in an accumulating cylinder and are taken out thereof to be packaged or wrapped in a packaging paper while the opposite ends of the packaging paper are folded or crimped whereby the coins are packaged.
In conventional machines of this type, a coin passage in which coins travel is defined by a fixed guide and a movable guide which is operatively associated with a coin kind setting dial and, therefore, the traveling center of the coins varies in accordance with the diameters or widths of the coins. Accumulating cylinders of various inner diameters are used in accordance with the kinds of the coins and, therefore, the diameters of the coins. The accumulating cylinder for a kind of coins is removably mounted in position, but the position of center of the cylinder cannot be varied to suit the diameter of the coins to be packaged. Consequently, some kinds of coins do not run toward the center of the mounted cylinder and thus are supplied into the cylinder with the center of each coin offset fronm the center of the cylinder. Due to the offset supplement of the coins, the coins may not be regularly stacked in the accumulating cylinder. That is, they may stacked in the accumulating cylinder in an inclined manner and this results in imperfect packaging or makes packaging impossible.